Wishingstars Rule
by Wishing pelt
Summary: Wishingstar had always dreamed of being leader. But he learns secrets on the way that foreshadows him. Will he be a great leader the clan needs? Or will the secrets cover up his judgement?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Terrible Secrets

"Wishingpelt! Your on the border patrol!" Streamshadow, the deputy, informed me.

I groaned and rolled out of my nest and landed on somecats tail," watch it!" I realized the voice of Silverfur.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She didn't show any sign that she had heard my apology as she turned her back towards me and fell back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and continued to step over a few cats before I finally made it out of the warriors den.

"Flowerpetal, Blueflash, Blackstreak, and Stripepaw are waiting for you near the entrance," Streamshadow flicked her tail towards the thorn entrance of CloudClan.

"Took you long enough," Flowerpetal muttered.

"Let's go," Blueflash said as she turn to run in the forest.

She was named after her speed in running. It was like a flash of blue flew past before your eyes in battle. I have had a crush on her since we were apprentices but I had a feeling she like Blackstreak.

"I hope StreamClan has stayed on their side of the border this time," Stipepaw growled.

"We taught them a lesson the last time they tried to move their territory into ours," Flowerpetal smirked.

"Were in luck they have stayed on their side," I said.

We marked our border then we continued on to the SunClan border. It was sunhigh by the time we came back to camp. I grabbed a mouse off the fresh kill pile and spotted Blueflash.

"Would you like to share this mouse?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Whishingpelt," I reminded her.

"Oh, no I was going to share prey with someone else, now go away," she flicked her ear as a sign to go.

I dropped my ears in disappointment and walked away slowly. Everyone else was either on border patrol or on hunting patrol. I decided I would take a nap since there was nothing else to do.

It felt like as soon as I went to sleep someone pawed my side for me to wake up.

"Wake up!" The voice of Blueflash echoed in my mind.

I finally yawned and sat up," what?" I asked.

"Silverfur wants you to go hunting with me, Cloudstar, and Dawnpaw," she answered.

I trotted over to where they were all waiting and then we ran through the thorn barrier, into the forest.

"We will split up here and meet back at sunset," Cloudstar ordered, then everyone went their separate ways.

I quickly spotted a mouse nibbling on a leaf. I got into the stalking position and crept forward. Remembering not to step on any twigs or leafs. I was then only a couple feet from the mouse...3...2...1 NOW! I pounced on the mouse and delivered the killing blow to it's neck. I buried it there and continued to look for prey.

By sunset I had caught a mouse, 2 voles, and a thrush. I met back up with Cloudstar, Blueflash, and Dawnpaw. Each had caught 2 mice. They nodded their heads at me as a good job then we entered the camp once again. We all threw our fresh kill on the pile. I saw Blueflash take a mouse then she trotted over to Blackstream who was already sharing fresh kill with someone else.

Suddenly Goldenfur rubbed against me," would you like to share a mouse?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied and grabbed one off of the fresh kill pile.

Goldenfur liked me and I sort of like her, she was a nice cat. When we were done I trotted over to the warriors den and curled up next to Goldenfur and Darkstorm, my bestfriend.

The next morning I was on the dawn patrol, "just my luck," I thought to myself. Petalcloud, Silverfur, and Tigerpaw were on the patrol with me.

"It's way too early to be patrolling Streamclans and Sunclans borders," Tigerpaw growled.

"I agree," I said.

We saw a SunClnor patrol but had no problems with them.

"Let's have a race back to camp! Last one there is a kitty pet!" Petalcloud announced with a smile on her face.

We all raced forward which started the race. I dashed through the pine trees that surrounded the Cloudclan camp. I could see Tigerpaw on the corner of my eyes. Behind me paws pounded on the ground. I pushed myself to go faster, trees flashed by me.

Suddenly I saw the camps entrance, Petalcloud was already standing there smiling. I ran into camp, after me came Tigerpaw. We were all panting heavily as we waited for Silverfur to race into camp.

"Where's Silverfur?" Petalcloud anxiously asked after Silverfur hadn't returned when the sun had fully risen.

I raced back into the forest sniffing for Silverfurs scent. I finally caught it and followed it to a clearing where her body lay.

"Silverfur!" I screeched.

"I say these words before Starclan. Tanglepelt will be the next deputy of Cloudclan," Dawnstar announced to the clan.

I pressed my nose to Silverfurs cold fur. "You would have made a great leader. You were a great deputy you will not be forgotten." I silently thought to Starclan.

A murmur of congratulations went out to Tanglepelt for being named the next deputy.

"Congratulations Tanglefur," I congratulated him.

He nodded his head in thanks then other cats came in to congratulate him in becoming deputy.

But I had to admit, it was strange that Petalcloud was first at camp and Silverfur was...dead.

Dawnstar was heart broken, I could imagine why, Silverfur was her sister. Apparently listening to the story of the elders they promised each other that if one cat became leader the other would name the other deputy.

I wanted to know if any evidence was found. Maybe I could pick up a scent of what killed Silverfur!

I raced out of camp and headed for the clearing that I had found Silverfur in. The whole forest seemed to mourn the loss of Silverfur. Everything was quiet and gloomy.

When I arrived I started to sniff around the clearing. Then I started to scent something... Flowerpetal?! Then when I sniffed some more I found Petalclouds scent! When I looked around the clearing I found a patch of both of their fur!

So they did it! I was shocked beyond belief. How could they do this to their own deputy?! I knew those sisters wanted to be leader and deputy together but to go so far as to kill their deputy?! They weren't even named deputy though...

I had to gather more evidence and quick! But would Danwstar believe me? More importantly would she want to believe me?

A voice in my head was telling me to go tell Dawnstar but then another voice was telling me to wait and gather evidence.

Then I heard a cheery voice that made me freeze," hello Wishingpelt," Petalcloud and Flowerpetals voices echoed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Traitor

I whipped around to see the two killer sisters, Petalcloud and Flowerpetal.

"I figured someone would find out one day. But I didn't think it would be you, I thought it would've been Tanglefur or Cloudstar," Petalcloud sighed.

"But why?!" I asked still shocked.

"Because! Everyone thinks we're just some stupid sister she-cats! But I thought one of us would've been deputy by now. Then Cloudstar would mysteriously vanish," Flowerpetal smirked sinisterly.

"But I suppose now that you know you will mysteriously vanish too," Petalcloud then lunged for me.

Instantly I through myself at Flowerpetal while she watched as I shot towards her, while Petalcloud landed on a patch off grass instead of me. I then ran through the forest as fast as I could leaving growling Petalcloud and a winded Flowerpetal.

"I will catch you," Petalcloud taunted.

I sprinted through the pine trees. My heart pounded with fear, the camp was in sight. It was now sunset. Leafdapple was standing guard.

"Wishingpelt what's wrong?" she asked as I darted past her through the barrier.

Every cat in the clearing looked at me like I was crazy," where is Cloudstar?" I asked.

"Why?" Tanglefur asked suspiously.

"I know who killed Streamshadow!" I announced to all of the cats in the clearing.

Tanglefurs eyes grew the eyes of boulders," she is in her den," he meowed.

"Cloudstar! Wishingpelt has troubling news," Tanglefur announced in Cloudstars den.

"Send him in," she said in a weak voice.

"Cloudstar I know who killed Streamshadow!" I announced to her.

She whipped around eyes blazing," who was it? Probably someone from Streamclan. We should go attack them! Show them not to mess with Cloudclan!" She was now yowling while standing up.

"NO! That's NOT who it was!" I yowled back at her.

She looked confused," Then who was it?" She asked, her voice softening.

"Well it was someone from Cloudclan," I was now choking out the words," it was...Petalcloud and Flowerpetal. They had always wanted to be leader and deputy together so they killed off Streamshadow hoping you would take one of them as deputy. Them they saw that I and they tried to kill me!" I explained to her.

"I don't know what to say... We have to exile them! They killed my sister! I hate them! Exile them now!" She hissed.

"Oh, um I don't think that is going to happen," Petalcloud purred," in fact, it actually might be the opposite! StreamClan attack!" she screeched.

All the sudden almost every apprentice and warrior from StreamClan came bursting through the enterance of the Cloudclan camp.

"Traitor!" Cloudstar hissed.

"Oh it's not just me Cloudstar, Flowerpetal, Blueflash attack!" then as if in slow motion Petalcloud flung herself at me as did Blueflash.

I lept at Petalcloud and knocked her to the ground. But then Blueflash scratched my side over and over. I then used my back paws and kicked Blueflash in the stomache. I heard her crash in the back of the den. Petalcloud escaped my hold and clawed my face I quickly slid under her then used my back paws to kick up at her then while she fell back, I pinned her down and then put my claws on her neck.

Her eyes flashed with fear as I dug my claws deep in her throat. I then left her as I went to battle Blueflash who was attacking Cloudstar with Flowerpetal.

I launched myself towards Blueflash and crashed into her.

"I used to like you but now, you just sicken me," I hissed at her.

All she did was hiss at me, I then pinned her to the ground, but then another cat clawed my back. I didn't lose my hold on Blueflash, I quickly slashed her throat with my claws and whiped around to the other cat.

The cat was Whitefang from StreamClan," No! I loved her! How could you?!" He yowled at me.

" She was a traitor to the name warrior," I hissed at him.

" So are you! You killed the deputy! Flowerpetal told us!" he hissed at me.

" No I didn't she lied to you it was Petalcloud and Flowerpetal," I yowled at him.

"Wait, what?!" He seemed surprised.

"Attack him Wishingpelt!" Cloudstar ordered.

I launched myself at him," leaders orders," I hissed.

"But we shouldn't be fighting!" he exclaimed.

I raked my claws down his sides, his eyes burned with pain and he ran away yowling.

"StreamClan retreat!" Cinderstar, the leader of StreamClan, called out.

Cloudstar had a distant look in her eyes," lets go Cloudstar," I said.

Blood was splattered everywhere, the dead were already laying in the clearing: Flowerpetal, Tanglefur, Petalcloud, Hollystripe, Darkvine, and Poppyfrost.

"I say these words before Starclan, Wishingpelt will be the new deputy of Cloudclan," Cloudstar announced to the clan.

"Wishingpelt! Wishingpelt! Wishingpelt!" The rest of the clan cheered.

Leafdapple was checking wounds," congratulations on becoming deputy," she said while tending to my wounds.

"All cats old enough to battle gather under the great oak tree!" Cloudstar yowled.

I trotted over to the tree and sat," as you know StreamClan has attacked us. We have lost many cats which is why we need more warriors!" She looked to Tigerpaw," Tigerpaw! Do you wish to become a warriors and protect the clan warrior code with your life?"

"I do," he answered.

"Then by the powers by Starclan I give you your warrior name, you will now be Tigerstrike Starclan honors your strength and hunting abilities," she touched noses with Tigerstrike.

"Tigerstrike! Tigerstrike! Tigerstrike!" The clan cheered.

"Wishingpelt," she called me into her den.

"We are going to Sunclan and we will ask them to help us attack StreamClan tomorrow," she announced," I want you and Stripepaw to go," she said then sent me away with a flick of her tail.

Then a yowl sounded at the camp entrance," Sunclan is here!"


End file.
